


at the reception

by snottygrrl



Series: reception series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-08
Updated: 2006-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ron and hermione just got married, but it is all a little hazy to harry. harry's pov</p>
            </blockquote>





	at the reception

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** ust flangst, follow up to ficlets written before hbp, therefore non-compliant with book six.  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** this fic is a follow up to a pair of ficlets i wrote over a year ago, [_always a groomsman..._](http://www.livejournal.com/users/snottygrrl/35069.html) and [_...never a groom_](http://www.livejournal.com/users/snottygrrl/35283.html) which take place just before hermione's and ron's wedding (one from draco's pov, one from harry's pov). this fic will most likely make more sense if you read them first. gratitude and kisses to my lovely betas, [](http://dragon-charmer.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragon_charmer**](http://dragon-charmer.livejournal.com/), [](http://fungus-files.livejournal.com/profile)[**fungus_files**](http://fungus-files.livejournal.com/) and [](http://phenix-tears.livejournal.com/profile)[**phenix_tears**](http://phenix-tears.livejournal.com/). i am so spoiled. this fic is written for M. my Norwegian Lurker Chick. [*smooches*]

It was a beautiful wedding.

At least, Harry is pretty sure it was.

After all he'd helped with the plans beforehand, spending many an evening nodding or voicing opinions as Hermione elaborated and Ron occasionally interjected. And now, everyone at the reception is exclaiming about how lovely it was, and Molly Weasley's _still_ having to brush away tears.

But, really, it's all a little hazy.

Harry vaguely remembers walking down the petal-strewn aisle while making sure not to tread on the elaborate train of Hermione's bridal gown. Thinks he recollects hearing Ginny whisper to Luna as they strolled down behind him. He must have seen Neville and Seamus near the nervous groom, because he distinctly recalls trying to avoid being distracted by the gorgeous blond who stood right next to Ron.

People seemed surprised that Harry wasn't Ron's Best Man. Everyone knew they had been virtually inseparable since they'd first met. Harry had been surprised himself at first, realising that he had always expected to stand by Ron at his wedding. But when Hermione asked Harry to be Chief Bridesmaid, he realised he belonged just as much at her side as Ron's. And since Ron said he could always ask the Ferret instead, Harry had readily agreed. He'd been humbled by Hermione's teary embrace.

Later, Ron told Harry that Draco had balked when asked. Made some snide comment about having to stand amongst Gryffindors and wasn't that where the House Hero belonged. Privately, Harry feels Draco has more right to the position than he does. Sure, he and Ron are like brothers, but Harry never really considers himself a very good friend. How many times has Ron been injured or very nearly killed because of him? No, Draco, as Ron's Auror partner, watches his back everyday. That's what a Best Man should do.

In the end, Draco had agreed and Harry had walked down the aisle behind the bride.

"Harry, I've been looking for you everywhere." Hermione's gentle scolding returns him to the present "We need you to sign the Muggle documents. Remember? Ron and I decided to ensure the marriage was legal in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. For my parents, you know." She chuckles. "I should've known I'd find you near the food."

Harry isn't so much near the food as doing what he always does when in a social situation where Draco is also present, staying as far away from him as is polite. At a reception, there is nothing rude in standing on the other side of the garden from the rest of the wedding party. Harry is not hiding. He is merely spreading out. Besides one wouldn't want the food to go to waste.

He reluctantly allows Hermione to lead him into the house were the officiate is waiting with Ron and his Best Man. Harry resists twin urges and refrains from either grabbing Draco and snogging him senseless, or turning tail and running. Instead, he smiles apologetically at Ron and studiously avoids looking anywhere else.

He wonders if anyone besides him feels the closeness of this small room. Harry is having a wee bit of trouble breathing normally and is beginning to doubt if he'll ever be able to be near Draco again and _not_ remember the touch of those pale fingers smoothing the silk around his throat, the blond's breath against his face.

Harry tries desperately to focus on what is happening now and what he is supposed to do, but his fingers keep fiddling with his tie and Hermione's speculative look is making him want to escape back to the buffet. He watches Ron and Hermione sign their names and starts to move forward for his turn, only to stop abruptly as Draco does the same. There is an uncertain pause as each man waits for the other and Harry suspects he could easily spend his whole life waiting to see what Draco Malfoy is going to do next.

When the blond says, "After you, Potter," there is an edge of frustration in his tone that causes Harry to look up sharply. For a moment he is sure he sees longing in those grey eyes, but when he blinks and looks again, there is only the cool façade he is all too familiar with. Harry must have imagined it, because he knows Draco couldn't feel anything for him but indifference and he wonders what has got into him today that he keeps fancying otherwise.

Harry adds his signature to the certificate and steps away.

Watching Draco, he marvels at how much the world has changed that a Malfoy is willingly adding his name to a Muggle document next to a Weasley, a Mudblood and the Prat Who Lived. Harry is fairly certain that Lucius must be spinning in his grave.

As soon as it's apparent that they are done, Harry flees back to the crowds.

Once on the other side of the garden, Harry finds himself dragged to one of the tables by Ginny and Luna.

"You're looking quite handsome today, Harry," Ginny says as she eyes him up and down. "In fact, you gents make quite a pretty picture."

Blushing, Harry mumbles a thanks while trying to think of a way to divert the conversation.

"It's the tuxedos," observes Luna in her straightforward way. "Though, admittedly, some wear them better than others."

Harry follows her gaze over to Neville, who has somehow managed to look unkempt despite his neatly pressed suit. Luna's soft smile is full of love, and Harry is so taken by the quiet joy in it that he loses himself for a moment, wondering if anyone will ever smile that way because of him.

It isn't until Ginny lets out a wolf-whistle, that he notices Neville's new companion.

"I'll say." Ginny's voice is full of appreciation. "Malfoy looks like sex on legs."

Luna murmurs her agreement.

"Sorry, ladies, Malfoy only goes for blokes," lilts Seamus. "But I'm available."

"Even if he _did_ swing both ways it wouldn't make a difference," Luna notes matter-of-factly, "he couldn't take his eyes off Harry for the entire ceremony."

Harry feels himself flushing a deep red, her words conjuring up a memory from earlier that afternoon, when he, along with the rest of the guests, had been watching Hermione and Ron exchange vows. Only suddenly he'd known that one person wasn't looking at them at all. Without realising it, his eyes had turned to Draco's. He'd been shocked by the raw hunger he saw there and was trying to identify the other emotions when the Best Man's expression had shuttered and his gaze had slid to Hermione. Staring, his heart hammering, Harry had tried to determine what the look had meant. He hadn't realised he was still gawking until he noticed a smile quirking at the edge of the blond's sensual lips. Horrified, Harry had snapped his eyes back to Ron.

"You don't say." Seamus' curious tone shocks Harry into focusing on the here and now, and how he might derail this latest thread of discussion.

Harry knows he should say something casual and witty to show how silly this all is, but before he can come up with the proper quip, Seamus is speaking again. "Mind you, it might be that he merely didn't realise Harry'd clean up so well."

"Oh, no." Luna shakes her head, setting her large, Gryffindor-themed earrings bobbing playfully about in a bizarre contrast to her serious expression. "Draco watches Harry all the time, just like Harry watches him."

"Why, Luna, you clever girl. I hadn't even noticed," Ginny exclaims. She gives Harry an appraising look. "My, my, who'd have thought? Well, neither of you obviously." Ginny turns to the others. "Something definitely needs to be done about this, wouldn't you say, Seamus?"

"Most definitely." Seamus winks at Harry. "Malfoy!"

Harry is absolutely mortified. He watches as Neville and Draco look over. Watches with terrified fascination as Seamus beckons to them. It is only when the pair starts weaving their way towards the table that Harry finds himself in control of his muscles again, which he uses to leap to his feet.

"I've got to go to the loo," he squeaks before escaping to somewhere, anywhere, as long as it's away from there.

Ginny laughs as Seamus calls after him, "You can't hide forever, mate!"

Harry spends the next hour trying to avoid virtually everyone. Clutching his drink, he smiles vaguely when he passes by someone. He is restless and in no mood for small talk and he doesn't dare go near any of his so-called friends. Instead, Harry wanders the fringes of the celebration with the other guests who are attempting to evade contact and the threat of conversation.

Harry's been standing for most of the day by now and he wishes he could find somewhere out of the way to sit. He finally spots a secluded little niche in the back of the garden and begins to make for it when a drunken George appears, his arm around a giggling woman who Harry doesn't recognise.

"I's jus' takin' this lovely bird ta see the rare plants over here. Ya don' mind, do ya, mate?"

The 'bird' twitters and gives Harry a mischievous grin. As she tugs George past him, she flings her wide-brimmed summer hat high in the air. They disappear among the foliage while Harry watches the hat float down to the ground beside him.

He sighs and ponders just how much trouble he'll be in if he leaves now, without saying goodbye to anyone, including the bride and groom. He's pretty sure that, whatever the price, it'll be worth it. But when Harry turns to leave, he finds Hermione blocking the path. Starting at her unexpected presence, he stares guiltily at his shoes.

"Hi, Harry," she says nonchalantly. "I see Isabella's lost her hat."

As she bends down to collect it, Harry realises there's a figure behind her.

"I see you've found him Granger, much obliged," the other person - Draco - says. "Potter, Seamus made a bet with me that I couldn't get you to Jitterbug."

And before Harry can process what he's said, Draco has taken his hand and is leading him through the garden. Harry is having trouble getting his brain to form a coherent sentence and he desperately needs to create one that has the words 'dance' and 'never really learned' in it. But the feel of Draco's palm against his is glorious and Harry's mind is filled with images of those long fingers caressing other parts of his body.

Suddenly they are at the dance floor and Harry stops abruptly, shaking his head. He opens his mouth to protest, but Draco is murmuring softly in his ear before he gets a chance.

"Shush, Harry, it'll be okay. I've seen you dance before, but don't worry; you're with a Malfoy. We are _not_ going to lose this bet."

Harry knows he should find that statement smug and not helpfully reassuring, but Draco's just called him by his given name and he's _never_ done that before. Not only that, but the whisper of Draco's breath against his cheek leaves Harry completely powerless to resist whatever the other man might ask.

This is why Harry finds himself on the dance floor moments later. It turns out Draco is right because the blond is an excellent lead and though Harry has not done this before, he's watched and longed to do it and he has always had a good sense of rhythm.

They dance this song, and then another, and another, and Harry is flushed and tired and he hopes the music will never end because he can't remember when he's been so happy.

It turns out the music is not the issue because, just as the DJ says she is going to slow things down and Draco's eyes gleam with something that causes Harry's stomach to flip, Hermione approaches them with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, truly I am, but you remember how much I wanted pictures by Molly's lovely roses?" Harry nods reluctantly. "Colin says the light is perfect right now, so…" she trails off, looking somehow both remorseful and expectant at the same time.

"Of course," Draco replies graciously, and they follow Hermione through the garden.

After Colin has taken more pictures than Harry thought possible, the wedding party is finally released to their own devices once more.

Harry hears the clink of Galleons as Seamus hands the one-time Slytherin his winnings and slaps him on the shoulder. "Well done, mate. I didn't think he had it in him."

Draco's smug expression reminds Harry of their days at Hogwarts.

As they return to the party, Harry is wondering what he can say or do to keep this enigmatic creature near, when the blond turns to him and murmurs, "Now, where were we?"

Before Harry can respond, Lavender Brown is cooing at the man beside him. "Draco, you are such a dream on the dance floor. Surely you won't deny me this next number? Harry won't mind."

As a matter of fact, Harry does mind, but Draco is a Malfoy and trained to be a gentleman. Harry watches morosely as Draco offers his arm to Lavender. To his surprise, before the couple moves off, his would-be dance partner leans towards him and whispers, "Don't go far. You'll save another dance for me, won't you?"

"I won't," Harry responds breathlessly. "I mean, I will save one. I won't go far."

Harry's bashful smile is met with a jubilant look that holds hidden promises. The blond finally turns and leads Lavender onto the floor.

Watching Draco's lithe body move gracefully with the music, Harry ponders what, exactly, the other man expects of him tonight. As the song ends, Harry's heart starts beating double-time, sure that whatever Draco requests of him, he'll give it.

Draco thanks Lavender and starts to move purposefully towards Harry, only to be intercepted by Luna. Harry sighs. He doesn't begrudge Luna this dance, nor Ginny the next one, and certainly not Hermione the next, but when Justin Finch-Fletchley asks for the next, Harry decides he needs a change of view.

Leaning against a low wall off to the side of the garden, Harry looks up to the evening sky.

He jumps when a voice purrs in his ear, "Wishing upon a star?"

Turning shyly towards Draco, Harry's not at all sure of what to say.

"I thought you were going to save me a dance, Harry. Or were you just being polite?" Draco's pout is playful, but Harry has a sudden need to reassure.

"Yes, I mean, no." Harry tries to gather his flustered thoughts. "No, I wasn't just being polite, and yes, I'd like to dance with you." He falters. "I mean, if you still want to." He peeks over at Draco and is rewarded by a relieved smile.

"Very much so."

Draco's gesturing for him to lead the way back to the dance floor and Harry hesitates for a moment - wishing the other man would take his hand as he did earlier - before he begins picking his way through the crowd. His disappointment is short lived, however, as he realises that Draco is only half a step behind him, his fingers a light touch on the small of Harry's back. Harry slows almost imperceptibly, cautiously leaning back ever so slightly into the elegant hand. Warmth curls through him as Draco responds by settling his palm firmly against Harry, a steady weight pressing just above his waist.

The music has slowed down considerably by the time they reach the polished floor. Draco draws Harry into a loose embrace as they join the swaying couples. Harry's afraid he might melt, so he does his best to hold himself together, making sure he knows exactly where he ends and Draco begins.

Laughing softly, Draco whispers, "You're stiff as a board, Harry. People will think I've forced you to do this." He frowns, his tone betraying a hint of uncertainty. "You really _do_ want to do this, don't you? You realise you don't have to, right?"

"Yes, I know." Harry smiles. "I meant it when I said wanted to."

Draco's answering grin is bright, and his arms tighten slightly around Harry's torso. "Then relax, let yourself move."

Harry wonders what Draco will do if Harry moves the way he truly wants to. Moves his hands from resting chastely on the other man's shoulders to weave them through his blond hair. Moves his lips to touch the lips so temptingly close. Moves his hips to align with those that sway enticingly near.

A small voice tells him he's about to find out, because the dancing and the music are making him dissolve. His body is moving of its own volition and his traitorous hands steal into the blond strands and caress the pale nape of Draco's neck. Draco shivers under his touch and Harry doesn't know which one of them initiates it, but suddenly they are kissing, their mouths melded together, their bodies impossibly close.

Harry forgets to breathe. Years of want are pouring through his every action and somehow he manages to press even closer. A low moan breaches Draco's control before he breaks the kiss, pulling slightly away from Harry. Harry whimpers and tries to follow that wonderful mouth.

"Shhh, Harry, I'm not going anywhere. I want this, too."

Elation surges through him and he manages to capture Draco's lips again, only to have them disappear.

"Harry, wait –" Draco's voice is low and rough, his breathing uneven.

"Waited too long already," Harry mumbles as he seeks out the soft skin, but Draco is holding him fast.

"That we have," responds Draco with a puff of laughter. "However, as much as Hermione indulges you and as many things as Ron lets me get away with, I still don't think they'd be too happy if I were to ravish you in the middle of the dance floor at their reception. And that is definitely what is going to happen if we don't slow down."

Harry stills as the outside world reinserts itself into his consciousness. Cheeks burning, he buries his head in his hands, letting out an embarrassed groan.

"Hey now, it's alright. Come here." Draco tugs at Harry, pulling him back into the circle of his arms. "I doubt anyone noticed."

Groaning again, Harry wonders how he could have let things escalate like that when he's been so careful for such a long time. For a moment he frets that he's ruined what small chance he had, but Draco is pulling him closer and smoothing long strokes down Harry's back, causing him to start to relax again. Finally forgoing his palms, he trades them for Draco's shoulder, hiding his face in the juncture where shoulder meets neck. The blond's gentle caresses chase away any lingering doubts.

When Harry sighs, his breath ghosting across pale skin, Draco's quiet gasp is unexpected, as is the hand clenching at the back of Harry's jacket.

He raises his head, a question on his lips, only to have it quelled by the sight of Draco, eyes shut, cheeks flushed, in an apparent battle with himself. When the eyes open, all emotion is locked behind the familiar, refined, grey gaze.

"I think it is time we said goodnight." The words are careful, controlled.

"Goodnight?" Harry's voice is full of confusion and hurt. "I thought that we… that you… Never mind. It doesn't matter."

Harry tries to twist out of Draco's loose embrace, afraid that he won't be able to hide his disappointment. Except that disappointment doesn't quite cover it. Keening despair would be a more accurate description, Harry realises with horror as he struggles with Draco's tightening hold and his own emotions.

"Not to each other, you silly sod," admonishes Draco, kissing Harry softly. "Goodnight to everyone else, so we can leave and I can have my wicked way with you."

"Oh, I… Oh," Harry breathes, his radiant smile reflecting his joy and child-like wonder. "Okay."

"Excellent."

As Draco leads Harry from the dance floor, his answering grin echoes the jubilant air of a seeker who has, at long last, caught the elusive Snitch. A Snitch that, now caught, he has no intention of giving up.

~fin


End file.
